Secret Sin
by princessgreta
Summary: Harry has a secret rendez-vous in the night, but is all that it seems?


Leaning against the cool windowsill she peered out into the gloom. Distant shapes blurred into the inky distance and marred the mirrored surface of the lake. Only the moon illuminated the perfectly still grounds, not a sound or movement breaking the flawlessness of the moment. She moved over to the bed and lay down. Then he came…

Cold air stinging his face, Harry soared silently above the lake. Trailing his fingers in the freezing water he pulled skywards and then swooped, brushing the dancing reeds with his bare toes. He had never felt so liberated as when he was on his broom. All his worries were gone and there was just him and his senses. It was his secret. Harry wove through the trees and towards the towering grey castle at full speed, urging his broomstick to go faster. With surprise her realised that the castle was not as it had been a minute before hand and that there was a square of light flickering in a window. He was never quite sure because Hogwarts was so big, but if he was right then that was where the Gryffindor girls slept. Emerald eyes sparkling with mischief he decided (foolishly!) to surprise whoever was awake. A grin crossed his face as he imagined a group of girls in just underwear having a pillow fight. So what if Hermione had denied all knowledge of any girls ever having done that, Harry was positive that it couldn't all have been made up. The thought of Hermione in underwear crossed Harry's mind and he blushed. After all, why would he want to see his friend in lingerie? Trying unsuccessfully to get rid of the image blazon on his mind, Harry soared towards the window of light cautiously. Hovering just below it he rose slightly and peered hopefully into the room. With a start of surprise he realised that this must be someone else's room as there was only one bed here. The embers scattered in the fireplace illuminated the cosy room with a soft glow. Harry tapped warily on the windowpane and when there was no reply he opened it inwardly and heaved his muscular frame through the window. Landing softly on the plush carpet he impulsively padded quietly towards the bed.

Quilted duvet lying askew on the floor, chestnut curls cascading off the side of the bed, thick lashes fanning her cerise cheeks, crimson lips pouted, tears dewy on her face. Harry gazed at Hermione and gave a moan of longing. As he watched her she stirred and turned towards him, giving a sigh. As she moved her flimsy cotton nightdress slid up her slim thigh until it was around her waist. Shapely legs, soft curves and toned stomach were revealed and Harry couldn't resist himself any longer. With trembling hands he knelt down beside the bed and leant forwards. Softly he pressed his lips against hers, drawing away guiltily as he felt a response. But her eyes were still closed so tentatively he whispered, "Hermione?"

No reply. He concluded she must have been having a dream. As he watched she stirred restlessly and murmured softly. Leaning in he just caught the words, "Harry, take me in your arms."

With a trembling hand he reached out and placed it testing on her thigh. Comforted by the warmth he ran it up while kissing her once more, this time deeply. A passion ran through him that he had never felt before and he shivered with an unknown pleasure. His hands seemed to take control and he ran them smoothly along Hermione's soft body and up her nightdress, caressing her tenderly as he slid beside her in bed. Lifting her nightie over her head he dropped it onto the floor and pulled her to him. In a full state of arousal he ran his finger along her firm, milk-white breasts and then down…

With a final gasp, Hermione lay on top of him as he bent backwards in ecstasy. A tear ran down her cheek. He heard her sobs, asking, "Hermione? What's wrong? I didn't do it badly did I? I always do it like this!"

She thought about how it was all wrong. She was just using him. For Gods sake she didn't even think about him when they made love.

"No Ron, it was perfect."

She thought about Harry.


End file.
